starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Digend Blessings
Digend can bestow the following blessings on her followers. In order to accept a blessing from Digend, your character must forsake their previous patron god entirely. This means they will no longer be able to receive blessings or any other perks/interactions with the god that gave them their blessing(s). Having a corrupted blessing means the character will no longer be eligible for a holy blessing from any other god but Digend. Corrupted Blessings Digend does not have a blessing set of her own, but she does have the ability to change blessings given to characters by other gods. This corruption of magic changes a blessing's capabilities permanently. Click here to view a list of characters who possess corrupted blessings. No two character's corrupted blessings are alike, as the corruption is based on your character's story and personality. Holy blessings cannot be corrupted. To receive a corrupted blessing, you must have maxed out a blessing from another god. A blessing cannot be corrupted until all four levels have been unlocked. Corrupting a blessing costs no CS, but requires completion of a quest for Digend. (Read below for info) To receive a blessing, Note the group with the following information: IMPORTANT UPDATE: because Digend is a little-known deity, please include brief information on how your character knows about Digend, why they are praying to Digend, and what they want from Digend. This information does not have to be detailed, but it will provide helpful context when creating a corrupted blessing that suits your character. * Subject: Corrupted Blessing: (Character Name) Name of Character: Blessing to be Corrupted: (if you have 2) Link to AP Tracker: Link to Reference: Link to CS Tracker: How your character knows about Digend and what they want from her: (Optional) Brief in-character scene of prayer at shrine / Pit Digend will respond with a description of what the corrupted blessing will be like for your character, and a "quest" for your character to undertake in her name. The quest is a prompt, and requires 4AP worth or art or writing. Your character will be given a chance to refuse, or to accept the corrupted blessing and forsake the other gods. If you choose to accept, you must complete the quest (with a minimum of 4AP worth of art or literature) and reply with it. You will then be given a name and formal description of the character's corrupted blessing and be added to the list of corrupted blessings. There is no time limit to doing your quest, but if you decline, that blessing can no longer be corrupted. If the character has two blessings, the other one can still be corrupted. Holy Transmutation Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. First blessing must be Corrupted. The ability to convert matter into different materials. Cannot change the mass of objects, only the material they are made out of. User can change the material of an object an unlimited number of times, but the changes are otherwise permanent. Does not affect living animal matter. * Level one: The user can change the surface of solid objects into a different solid material, up to an inch deep. * Level two: The user can entirely change small solid objects and small volumes of liquid (small enough to carry) into a different material of the same state. i.e. solids must remain solid and liquids must remain liquid. * Level three: The user can entirely change large solid objects, and large volumes of liquid and gas (the size of a bedroom) into different materials of the same state. Can convert solids to liquids, or liquids to solids. * Level four: The user can entirely change the material of huge areas (up to the size of a ballroom) into different materials. Can convert between solid, liquid, and gas freely. Holy Fusion Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. First blessing must be Corrupted. The ability to convert one's own body to a different material, and temporarily absorb that material's properties. Damage done to transformed body parts remains when the body returns to normal. * Level one: When touching a solid substance, the user may convert up to 30% of their body's surface to that substance for up to ten minutes. The affected body area may absorb the appearance and physical properties of the substance, but remain in the body's original shape. * Level two: When touching a solid substance, the user may convert up to 60% of their body's surface to that substance for up to an hour. The affected body area may absorb the appearance and physical properties of that substance, and have small changes in shape (such as small ridges, cosmetic cracks, etc). * Level three: When touching a solid substance, the user may convert their entire body's surface to that substance for up to a day. The affected body area may absorb the appearance and physical properties of that substance, and create larger changes in shape (spikes, etc) that mimic the substance. * Level four: When touching a solid substance, source of magic, or plasma, the user may convert their entire body's surface to that substance for up to a day. The affected body area may absorb the appearance and physical properties of that substance, including an elemental form (if touching flame, for instance). The user has memorized one solid substance and can convert their body to that substance without touching it. This memorized substance may not change. Category:Blessings